


Super Secret Spy Jason Todd

by cruciomysoul



Category: DCU, DCU (Animated), DCU (Comics), DCU (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, Eavesdropping, M/M, Spanish Inquisition, Sparring, Threats, actually it is probably worse than the spanish inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:09:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3453530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruciomysoul/pseuds/cruciomysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>20. things you said that i wasn't meant to hear;</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Secret Spy Jason Todd

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by [katelyn!](http://robins-reckoning.tumblr.com/)

"What do you see in Todd?" Tim barely ducks in time. 

"Excuse me?" He answers, swiftly sending a punch Damian's way. In what seems like an effortless move, Damian grabs Tim's outstretched arm, pulling and flipping him over; Tim barely lands on his feet, and he wonders, not for the first time, where the hell this kid's strength comes from.

Oh, wait, yeah, he's devil spawn. He is 90% sure Damian's strength comes from the devouring of souls.

"Your attraction to Todd. Personally, I don't see it." The little wrench isn't even breaking a sweat.

"I'm  _not_  attracted to Todd." This time, a kick goes straight into his thigh, and Tim stumbles slightly.

"Of course not," Damian scoffs, "And you don't stare longingly at him either, all doe-eyed and pathetic." Tim almost scrapes Damian's chin. Almost.

"You're right." Tim says, ignoring Damian's sarcastic tone. Damian actually  _laughs._

"I'm not even kidding, Drake. You stare at him like he's your own personal equation. And I  _know_  how much you love maths."

He doesn't know how it happens, but next thing Damian is perched on Tim's shoulders, one hand pulling his hair back and another pressing the sharp edge of a blade to his throat.

_The cheating bastard_ , Tim thought grimly, _we agreed no weapons._  Tim sinks to the floor, to his knees.

"All right," he surrenders, "you win. Get off."

"No."

"Damian." Tim growls, thinks about just forcibly removing the little squirt, and then thinks again. He's pretty sure Damian would slit his throat, all things considered.

He feels the pressure at his neck increase slightly, and there's brief moment of panic before Tim manages to dislodge it, because seriously, they're in the Batcave, Bruce is  _right around the corner_ , he wouldn't actually kill him here if Tim is compliant.

"I will let you go," Damian barters, "when you admit what you find so alluring about Todd. I fail to comprehend."

"Damian, listen, I'm not-" He gets cut off (naturally).

"Is it the sex? Is Todd  _that_  good?" Damian tips his head up thoughtfully. Tim splutters, blanching slightly.

"W-what?" He is literally squawking. "We-re not- Damian I don't-  _Oh my God._ "

Damian's head snaps down so that he's looking Tim in the eye, as if trying to decipher Tim's words.

"Okay," He says eventually, then: "Is it the lack of sex? Are you the type who enjoys chasing?"

Tim's too shocked to even formulate a response. There is  _nothing_  going on between him and Jason, and even if there was- nope, not going there.

Tim thinks, for a moment, still staring at Damian. He sees frustration growing there, and confusion. "This is really getting to you, huh." Tim says slowly, blinking.

Damian scowls. " _Tt."_  He mutters, "Of course it isn't. I just don't  _understand_."

"There is nothing  _to_  understand," Tim tries to explain, sounding a little baffled to even his own ears. "I'm not attracted to Jason." Damian's eyebrows actually rise.

"Why not, then?" He asks Tim, and by gosh by gee by gum, what is  _wrong_  with this kid?

Tim puffs his cheeks out, sincerely wishing Damian would let him go, but just then the grip in his hair tightens slightly, as though Damian had detected Tim's wanting to be free.

"I'm just... not," He finishes lamely, thinking of a better way to put it in perspective for Damian.

"Like," He begins again, after a few minutes. "Jason's- he's a good older brother to me. He was the first- the Robin I saw. Well, no, not really, that was Dick, but on TV, Jay I saw in the street, and-" Tim shrugs,

"I've always looked up to him. I still do, that's probably why you think- I mean, I admire his skills. He's a much better fighter than me, and I know he doesn't think he's as smart, but he is, you know?

"And I smile at him a lot because- have you ever seen him when he's frustrated?" Tim is babbling now, but it's working, because Damian's grip is loosening ever so slightly with the more he learns.

"He gets this little crease in between his brow, and it is the most adorable thing I have ever seen; like a little puppy. And he's amusing- but he has really good posture. I'm actually quite envious of that.

"And his muscles. It's crazy, we basically have the same workout routine, but I don't know what he does extra, because his muscles are fine, especially on his arms. But then again- his  _ass_ , Damian, it is quite possibly the most delectable thing in all of Gotham, and, oh  _shit._ "

Damian's blade withdrew from Tim's neck so fast it actually stung, and he's pretty sure there's a slight cut, but that is all relatively minuscule in comparison to the fact that  _Damian looks as smug as anything, with largest shit eating grin Tim has_ ever _seen._

"I knew it!" Damian yells, grinning, jumping up, and Tim is scrambling up after him.

"No, wait, oh my God- no, that's not, it's not, I don't, fuck oh no, Damian, Damian, shit, oh God,  _Damian_ , get back here, stop, what are you doing, no, don't-"

* * *

 

"You know," Jason says conversationally, "he actually has Tim by the throat. Like, I don't know Damian as well as you do, Bruce, but I'm pretty sure he's not above killing. Are you going to do something?"

Bruce glances at Jason, and then his eyes flick back to the computer screen. "No." He states bluntly. Jason frowns,

"Why not?"

"They're talking about you." Bruce supplies, unhelpfully.

"I know." Bruce shrugs, then, as if to say ' _not my problem'_  and Jason sighs.

* * *

 

When Jason finds Tim sitting above the Wayne Enterprise building that night, he has a black eye and some suspicious hand shaped bruises around his neck.

"You all right?" He says, perching beside him. Tim nods,

"Yeah, are you?" Jason nods as well, giving the skyline a quick glance.

"Nice view." He comments, and then, the ultimate segue: "So, I hear that I have- what was it, again? 'The most delectable ass in all of Gotham'?"

The squawk and blush he receives from Tim? Totally worth the pushing off the tower.


End file.
